


𝚗̶𝚘̶ 𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚕

by war-sword (celestialceci)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot Twists, Snow, Soft Draco, winter themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialceci/pseuds/war-sword
Summary: Y/N is Draco’s angel, his true love, sent to turn his life around. Nothing could ever break them apart.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	𝚗̶𝚘̶ 𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚕

Draco Malfoy loved Y/N L/N.

Their love had been rather unconventional. Draco could still remember their younger years in school, the days when they were younger and he definitely did not like her. Y/N was sweet as sugar, and everyday she’d take the acid words Draco would throw at her and turn them to cotton candy. He used to hate her for it. Now, it was one of his favorite things about her. 

She would return his sneers with a smile. Drive his storm clouds away with sunshine. It was a battle to see who would crack first, and Draco vowed to disturb the peaceful waters of Y/N’s personality for as long as they were in school.

Until one day, he didn’t.

It was like waking up from a dream. What once had been effortless able to call atrocious in every way, Y/N’s features left him at a loss for words, for how could he describe such beauty? Her honeyed voice slowly sounded less annoying, and became downright intoxicating. Hands so holdable and lips so kissable. Y/N turned from the object of his loathing to one of devotion. 

Draco, who never got nervous, had a heartbeat of a mile a minute the day he decided was time to relay this strange new development to Y/N herself. He could seek no comfort in the solace of his friends, who all thought he was losing his mind. Pansy especially liked to preach he’d lost his mind, and Draco was terrified that was exactly what Y/N would say when he told her. In a quiet corner of the castle, Draco stumbled over his words trying to describe the complicated transformation that had occurred in his heart, while Y/N waited ever so patiently with a confused look on her face. He decided the only way he could ever explain it all was to take her face into his hands, and kiss her. 

“I’ve waited months to do that,” Draco had said as they pulled apart.

“I’ve waited forever,” Y/N replied.

Y/N pulled Draco into her sunshine. She enthusiastically introduced him to all her favorite pastimes–– feeding the fish in the Great Lake, finding cozy nooks in the castle to drink tea in, drawing outside on the lawn, or climbing the most inviting trees. Draco would hold onto her tight when she would squeal at the sight of the Giant Squid, and lay beside her while she would sketch him as he napped. She never wanted to share her drawings, but sometimes when she left it alone, he would sneak a peek. She was so talented. Draco called her his angel, sent from Heaven to make all his dark days light again, and he loved to tell her so. 

As the years passed, Draco slowly had to give up on trying to get his friends to accept Y/N. After a particularly raucous argument with Pansy in the common room one night, Pansy had screamed at Draco they couldn’t be friends anymore, if he was never going to wake up to Y/N’s poisonous psyche.

“I’ve told you time and time again, there is something wrong with her! She’s hiding something! I know it! What does a girl like her want with someone like you?!” Pansy screeched.

“Don’t talk about her like that!” Draco roared back. “It’s fine if you don’t like her! You never even had to talk to her, but it’s been almost two years, Pansy, and if you can’t even glance at us without a nasty look on your face then leave us both alone.”

Pansy was fuming. “Do you love her Draco? Actually? Because you used to hate her guts.”

“Why would I ever lie about that? Y/N is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, all you’ve ever been was a pain in my ass.”

“Then do me a favor and don’t ever talk to me again,” she sneered. “And especially don’t come running when it falls apart.”

Draco’s last year at Hogwarts had been rough, being totally alienated from his housemates. As angry as Draco was with Pansy for turning the rest of his friends against him was well, he knew he would always have Y/N. Every evening he knew he could count on her for a smile and a kiss that he swore could erase all his bad memories.

“I’m going to marry you one day, Y/N,” Draco said plainly one day as they relaxed in one of their favorite spots by the lake. 

Y/N lifted her head from where it was resting on his chest. “Really? Are you being serious?”

“Of course, angel,” he said, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “I swear everytime I look at you it’s like I’ve never been more in love with you.”

The look of happiness on Y/N’s face could have probably gotten him through the rest of his life.

Draco didn’t mind that she changed him. His face became dotted with freckles with all of his newly spent time outside. He treasured every nick and scar that now covered his hands from his and Y/N’s adventures. On a larger scale, he would be forever grateful that Y/N had turned his opinions around about muggles and muggleborns. Y/N made him a better person, he just knew it. She made him whole.

Now, out of school, Draco and Y/N had a life of their own in a house together. They ate their dinner by the fire, and in the evenings Y/N would make him his tea just how he liked it before bed. In the days, Y/N had her dream job of working as a seamstress, and Draco was more than happy to help her in the shop with bookkeeping. He never wanted to be too far from her.

One night, Draco watched Y/N dance around the kitchen as she cooked, completely entranced by the sight of her. He especially loved the sight of the sparkling diamond on her ring finger, as she delicately dipped it into the soup to give it a taste. They still had a few months to go (Y/N wanted a spring wedding), but Draco felt like it couldn’t come fast enough. 

Unable to restrain himself any longer, he jumped up to stand behind her and wrap his arms about her waist. He planted an open-mouthed kiss on her neck that made her giggle. 

“It smells delicious, angel.” 

“It’ll be ready soon,” she says, offering him a taste. Draco hums into her ear.

“Tastes even better than I thought.”

Y/N pulls bread, fresh from the oven. They have their warm meal at the table while cold wind swirls around outside the house. They eat their meal in mostly comfortable silence, and as they’re finishing Draco notices something out the window. “Y/N, look! It’s finally snowing.”

“What, really?” She runs from the kitchen where she was getting another slice of bread to join him at the window. Sure enough, white flakes are beginning to come down.

Draco grabs her hand. “Let’s go out. You love snow!”

Y/N breaks out into a grin. “Okay. Yes!”

They break out into giggles as they throw on their coats and hats and scarves, stumbling into each other as they pull on their thick winter boots. They trapse outside, and Y/N giddily lifts her hands to the sky to catch the flakes on her mittens. “Draco, look, it’s already starting to stick! We’ll have so much snow by the morning!”

Draco’s chest swells with affection as he watches his fianceé spin in circles. “Yeah, we probably will. Come on, let’s walk around while it comes down,” he says, reaching out a hand. Y/N takes it and they start to walk down the lane from their house to the street.

While it’s freezing outside and Draco can no longer feel his face, it’s all worth it to see Y/N get excited about the snow beginning to cover the ground. By the time they finish their walk and are making their way back to the house, several inches have fallen and the sun is setting, nearly dark. The lights that are still on in their house cast a warm glow across the now-white ground. Y/N throws herself down onto the lawn on her back, and starts to swish her arms and legs. “Dray, come make a snow angel with me.”

Instead of laying down next to her, Draco gets down and lays right on top of her. Y/N laughs and tries to push him off, but he insists on peppering her with kisses. “You’re my snow angel,” he says, pulling back to admire her, cheeks and nose flushed from the cold. 

“I love you so much.” Y/N reaches up to brush some snow from his hair. “You look so pretty in this light…” she trails off, her grin slipping from her face. “Draco, what time is it?”

“Um, I’m not sure.” He rolls to the side and pushes up the sleeve of his coat to look at his watch. “Nearly eight. You want to go in?”

Y/N scrambles to her feet and holds her arms out to offer to help him up. “Yes, please. Come on, it’s time for tea and bed.”

“What’s wrong? We’re having fun,” he says reassuringly. Y/N just grabs his wrists and hauls him up, rushing towards the house. 

“Nothing!’ I’m just… cold! I’m cold. Please, let’s go in.”

“Um, alright. Let me get some more wood to put on the fire.” 

“No, it’s okay! I’m sure it’s fine, let’s just go in.” Draco allows her to pull him back inside the house. She yanks off her jacket and kicks her boots off at the same time, bolting into the kitchen.

Draco lets out a chuckle, slowly taking off his layers. “Y/N what’s the rush?” He peeks around the corner to see Y/N in the kitchen, frantically waving her wand to summon teacups and tea bags. He turns back to the hall closet, shaking his head, and starts to put her haphazardly scattered clothes away in the closet. 

By the time he gets to her discarded hat, he finds himself staring at it with a sort of disconnected recognition. He knows this hat. The texture and pattern are familiar, so many memories attached as his fingers brush across the wool. And yet, he’s also seeing it for the first time. Why does he know this hat. 

He’s pulled from his thoughts by the sound and sight of Y/N sliding into the entryway, tea sloshing over the side of the cup. Draco turns slowly from looking at the hat in his hands to looking at her. 

“Draco, here–” She shoves the tea in his direction. The cup is ratting on its saucer in her shaking hands. 

Everything is coming into sharper focus now. Y/N’s frantic face, her shallow breaths. His nostrils are filled with a familiar and homely scent, but there’s nothing from his childhood it reminds him of. Draco ignores Y/N’s pleas to take the tea and pushes her aside to walk into the living room.

It’s covered in him. Moving photographs of him and Y/N in frames. His jumper he’d had since 6th year is draped over the back of a chair. Dishware he remembers receiving from his mother are stacked clean, next to the sink. Dishware he’d gotten when he’d moved in with Y/N.

All these memories, so clear in his mind, yet no recollection of them actually happening. Draco feels like he’s been transplanted into someone else’s consciousness. No, someone else is in his.

He turns again, where Y/N still stands in the entryway. Her eyes are now filled with tears.

“Y/N, what am I doing here?” A heavenly aroma wafts from the cup she’s now white-knuckle gripping. “Y/N,” Draco asks again, more forceful this time. “Why. Am. I. Here.”

“Draco,” she stammers, her voice cracking. “P-please…. Please just drink the tea.”

Draco starts to back away from her. Reality is hitting him fully now– the shiny diamond winking on her left hand, books that were his from the Manor sitting on the shelves. And so, so many photos. “You’ve been drugging me. You’ve been giving me amortentia.”

The china slips from Y/N’s hands, shattering on the floor in a deadly starburst of porcelain and potion. She sinks to her knees, her eyes taking on the vacant look that Draco’s held just moments ago. “I’m sorry, I just wanted–”

“Me,” Draco snarls, reaching for his wand in his pocket. “You just wanted me. You’re _sick_.”

Y/N had started to sob. “There was no other way! I-I could n-never get you to notice me.”

“BECAUSE I HATED YOU! I HATE YOU!” Draco yelled. Y/N curled even further into herself, laying down on the floor in a ball.

Draco didn’t turn his back on her, but he grabbed as many things as he recognized as his into his arms. He moved back towards the entryway to put his shoes back on, shaking with rage at Y/N and also fear of having nearly five years of his life taken from him. Y/N reached out as he walked past to brush his leg, and he pulled it away as fast as he could. “Don’t touch me,” he snarled.

“Draco please, you have to remember,” she begged, eyes red from crying, pieces of broken teacup stuck to her hands. “You love me. You tell me all the time.”

“No, I do not. I never have, and I never will. And if I ever see you again, I swear to Merlin I’ll kill you myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> read more of my fics not posted on ao3 or send me a message on tumblr, @war-sword


End file.
